The complexity of computing services of various types offered by computing resource service providers has increased significantly in recent years with the growth of cloud computing. Many customers of computing resource service providers have become highly reliant upon the availability of such services for their business operations. These computing services are often supported by a distributed system of computer hosts and other computing resources maintained by the computing resource service providers. Yet, even with the increased complexity of the computing environment underlying the provided services, human operators are often still relied upon to perform certain maintenance and administration tasks, which introduces the risk that an inadvertent human error could affect the ability of the distributed system to provide the computing services properly to the customers of the computing resource service providers. As distributed systems become larger, and as customers of the computing resource service providers become more reliant on the computing services provided, the risk becomes greater, as does the ability to prevent or mitigate against such human errors.